Kekkon no chūkai
by Aihara Meyrin
Summary: Taruhan yang konyol!. Aku terpaksa harus berpacaran dengan preman sekolah dan ditugaskan agar dia bertekuk lutut di depanku. Namun, setelah tujuanku akan tercapai apa yang kuperolah? Saat aku pulang kerumah, aku dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah yang seperti Margasatwa. Apalagi saat mendengar aku akan ditunangkan sama anak teman ayah yang berkeluarga Uchiha. Apa-apaan iniiii?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like Don't read.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

Aku melangkah ringan di  
sepanjang koridor KHS―  
Konoha High School. Sekolah  
yang mayoritasnya terdiri  
dari kalangan siswa-siswi  
yang sangat berprestasi,  
tokcer dan good behavior― di  
depannya sih memang  
terlihat seperti itu, tapi kalian  
mana tahu bopengnya seperti  
apa. Ya... mungkin juga ada  
pula calon pemegang  
kekuasan politik yang  
merupakan calon mahasiswa  
Universitas Tokyo atau New  
York, atau yang lainnya. Bahkan kelasnya pun diatur  
akan kejeniusan yang mereke  
miliki. 

―Dan yang pasti aku tidak  
termasuk dalam kategori  
tersebut. 

Karena apa? Hahahah... tentu  
saja karena aku termasuk  
salah satu siswi yang tingkat  
kewarasannya nggak begitu  
beres atau kejeniusanku kurang memadai meski jidatku lebar dan bisa menampung pelajaran. Kalian tahu, aku sering dipanggil  
guru BK karena ketahuan  
membawa artikel majalah  
yang menyangkut  
Hobiku ―berpetualang.  
Dipanggil Kepsek karena  
nggak sengaja mencopot  
rambut palsunya di depan  
murid. Suer― sebenarnya  
untuk yang satu itu aku  
nggak sengaja  
melakukannya. Salah siapa ada daun berterbangan dan jatuh di atas kepalanya. Sebagai murid yang baik, bukankah tindakanku tepat untuk mengambil daun tersebut. Tapi ya  
sudahlah, apa boleh buat  
kan? Setelah itu aku discore tiga  
hari karenanya. Dan masih ada  
banyak beberapa kelakuan nggak  
beresku. 

Aku suka yang namanya naik  
bukit, mendaki gunung dan  
mengarungi arus jeram yang  
sangat luar biasa kejamnya.  
Bila aku dihadapkan dengan  
Fisika, Biologi, Kimia, dan  
Matematika, apalagi  
makhluk bernama eksakta  
lainnya, berani jamin jika saat itu juga aku  
pasti akan keok. Makanya,  
aku nggak berhasil masuk  
kelas Sains, sekalipun sudah  
belajar sampai jungkir  
balikpun hasilnya tetap akan  
sama saja. Peace, deh! Asal  
kalian tahu saja, ya, Ayahku  
langsung kebakaran jenggot  
dan ngelancarin perang  
dingin selama berhari-hari  
lamanya begitu tahu kalau aku  
dengan suksesnya masuk  
kelas sosial. Tapi, Ayah  
langsung menyerah begitu  
melihat anak perempuannya  
tetap acuh dan bersikap cuek  
bebek.  
Tentu saja kan aku yang menang, toh pembagian kelas sudah diberikan.

''Jidat, nggak biasanya  
berangkat sendiri. Break ya  
sama Suigetsu?'' Ino  
memiting tangan Sakura  
pelan. Matanya celinguk  
mencari sosok Suigetsu yang  
biasanya dibelakang Sakura. 

"Nggak! Kenapa? Masalah?"  
sungut Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "aku bahkan bersyukur  
setengah mati nggak bareng  
sama dia" imbuhnya lagi. 

Ino tertawa renyah  
mendengarnya. Sesekali  
tangan Ino menepuk  
punggung Sakura 'cukup'  
keras sampai-sampai Sakura  
meringgis menahan sakit 

"Sakit bodoh!" Dengus Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi Ino seringai tipis.

Karin tertawa renyah begitu  
melihat tingkah mereka yang  
setiap kali bertemu selalu  
berdebat dengan konyol.  
Apalagi kelakuan Ino yang menurutnya sangat jahil. Cewek berkaca mata ini  
memamerkan deretan giginya  
yang terawat plus terkawat.  
Kalau dipikir-pikir, Karin ini  
sangat mirip sama someone. 

"Aduh, kalian ini memang seperti anak kecil. Tiap kali  
ketemu langsung bertengkar"  
ucapnya memandang Sakura  
dan Ino, bosan.

"Ah... kira-  
kira, apa yang bakal kamu  
lakuin hari ini. Kamu nggak  
mungkin lupa ini hari apa  
kan? Saturday night, lho?"  
Sakura memincingkan  
matanya. Dia tahu benar jika sahabatnya itu pasti menjebaknya dengan pertanyaan bertubi.

"Tau nggak, Aku  
bakalan traktir kalian berdua  
kalau hari ini aku nggak  
ketemu sama preman cap  
kadal itu" cibir Sakura.  
Ino ngakak. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu baru berhenti  
saat Sai― cowok dari kelas  
Seni yang katanya lagi  
dekat sama dia menatapnya  
plus dengan senyum palsunya.  
Kabar yang sering beredar, jika mereka dalam kondisi PDKT atau Pendekatan.

Ah... apa kalian tau jika  
sekolah KHS ini terdiri dari kelas  
yang berbda? 

Ok, akan ku perjelas sekali  
lagi.  
Di KHS, cuma satu kelas yang  
memakai jas. Kelas Mars  
(kelas sepuluh), Kelas Jupiter  
(kelas sebelas), kelas arius (kelas dua belas) dan kelas  
Pasifik. Dan,  
cuma satu kelas yang pakai  
jas biru dongker. Yaitu kelas Pasifik dari  
kelas Sains. Kelas yang  
dipenuhi siswa-siswi peringkat  
35 besar. Kelas ter-elite  
diantara yang elite. Aku heran kenapa harus memberi nama yang seperti itu.

Aku melangkah ringan dan santai menuju kelas Sosial. Nggak perlu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, karena bunyi bel akan dibunyikan sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Tapi yang bisa membuatku kaget adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Aku memang berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu, tapi bukan karena aku menyukainya. Awalnya, aku nggak pernah punya pikiran untuk nerima taruhan dua sahabatku yang menyebalkan itu, Ino dan Karin, untuk berpacaran dengannya yang tekenal sadis dan sebagainya. Bahkan yang paling membuatku nggak percaya lagi, jika kedua sohibku itu menyuruhku ngebuat Suigetsu yang terkenal bengis itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Awalnya aku memang menolak ide gila tersebut, kalau dipikir secara logika, melihat matanya yang tajam saja sudah ngebuat jantung copot. Lha ini? Apa mereka menyuruhku mati muda?

Dan saat aku menolaknya, apa yang mereka katakan,

**"Bukankah kamu menyukai tantangan?" **

Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan jika mereka sudah menjebakku dengan pertayaan tersebut?.

"Oh ya, Sakura, kemarin aku  
lihat kekasih berandalanmu itu  
boncengin cewek dari SMA  
Teitan, lho" Ujar Karin  
memanas-manasi Sakura lagi.  
Sakura hanya diam tanpa  
merespon apapun, wanita  
berambut gulali itu hanya  
mengeluarkan senyum tipis  
andalannya. 

"Oii... Kenapa malah senyum  
sih. Nggak merasakan  
apapun?"  
Tanya Ino memincingkan matanya heran

"Ya... dia mau boncengan  
sama cewek SMA Teitan atau  
SMA lain pun aku nggak  
peduli. Cewek selusin, sekodi  
kek, aku nggak akan  
ngelarang. Bukan urusan ku"  
Sakura memandang kedua  
temannya datar, gadis itu  
sama sekali tidak  
memperdulikan raut  
keterkejutan dari mereka.  
Semasa bodoh dengan itu.

Karin tersenyum tipis, " Suigetsu memang terkenal di sekolah ini karena sikapnya yang seperti preman, dan ditakuti, tapi aku nggak nyangka hidupnya bakal naas seperti ini saat berpacaran denganmu."

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa renyah.

Saat Sakura pulang sekolah, dia berdiri binggung dengan mulut terbuka plus merasa linglung di halaman rumahnya sendiri. Pasalnya, rumah yang biasanya ia tempati kini sudah ngelebihin rimbunnya hutan.

**"Ini beneran rumahku nggak sih?" **Gumamnya pelan.

Ngaak mungkin kan jika rumahnya ini akan dijadikan suaka margasatwa atau hutan lindung? Dan nggak lucu juga kan kalau rumah kesayangannya itu di kelilingi hewan.

Gadis beriris emerald itu terus memandangi rumahnya seksama. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandangi sekawanan orang yang asyik merangkai bunga di pagar dan pintu rumanya.**"Sebebarnya ada apa sih ini?" **Sakura melotot begitu melihat pohon kesayangannya yang sudah dililiti pernik lampu dengan berbagai warna.

"Danzo-san, sebenarnya ada acara apa sih?" Tanya Sakura pada Danzo, lelaki tua yang sudah lebih sepuluh tahun mengapdikan hidupnya bekerja di kediaman rumah Haruno.

"Wah! Nona Sakura nggak tahu ya. Tuan dan Nyonya tiba-tiba menyuruh saya menghias rumah sebelum malam nanti"

Sakura mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang Ayah dan Ibunya itu inginkan. Bazar bunga?

Sakura mencubit pipinya beberapa kali. Sakit, itu yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya dia nggak lagi mimpi.

Saat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura dikejutkan saat manik emeraldnya menatap hiasan menenuhi seluruh rumahnya. Dia mengamati adanya beberapa bunga yang tertata rapi disetiap sudut rumahnya. Lalu berbagai hidangan yang siap di santap di meja panjang disana, bahkan tak lupa sebuah karpet merah yang tergeletak rapi di lantai. Rasanya sejak pagi tadi keadaan rumahnya normal. Bahkan Sakura nggak lihat ada tanda-tanda hal yang aneh pada kedua orang tuanya. Lalu apa-apaan dengan ini semua?

Segera, dengan cepat setelah menganti seragam sekolahnya, Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar Ibu-nya. "**Okaa-saaaann..."**

Kebetulan, sesampainya Sakura berada di depan kamar ibunya, dia langsung nyelonong masuk. Dan beruntungna lagi dia mendapati kedua orang tuanya dengan mengenakan pakaian resmi. Dan segudang pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya langsung segera diutarakannya.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa sih ini. Waktu Sakura pulang, rumah udah kaya margasatwa gini." Tuturnya sambil menutup pintu. Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya tersenyum begitu melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah pulang sekolah. "Kenapa kalian tersenyum?" Sambungnya lagi dan duduk nyaman diatas kasur.

"Kamu akan Ayah tunangkan"

**OH MY GOD!**

Sakura menatap ayahnya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Ia mengorek-ngorek telingaya bergantian.

"Tadi ayah bilang apa?" Desisnya. Nyaris seperti orang sekarat. Takut-takut kalau dia nggak salah dengar.

"Malam ini, kamu akan ditunangkan sama anaknya teman Ayah. Dari keluarga Uchiha"

**TBC**

**Ok, saya nggak tahu Fict ini modelnya kaya gimana. Yang jelas, saya mendapat ilham saat tadi pagi saya liat NARUTO seri UTAKATA. Apa kalian juga liat?**

**Hmmm... biarpun ini ide pasaran dan banyak banget di FNI, saya harap kalian mau membacanya :P.**

**Yosh, kelanjutan cerita ini kalian yang tentukan. **_**Keep Or Delt?**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Warning! OOT, AU, Typo dan segala kerusakan lainnya ada disini. Mohon dimaklumi?!**

**Don't like Don't read. Ok, happy reading!**

oo

ooo

Sakura mengunyah dengan sebal coklat terakhir yang ia punya. Dari sekian makanan yang ia miliki, gadis musim semi itu lebih memilih coklat sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Benar nggak sih, kalau makan coklat tuh punya efek menenangkan? Tapi kok nggak pengaruh apa-apa pada Sakura meski udah lebih tiga bungkus ia melahapnya. Alih-alih tenang, gigi Sakura jadi linu gara-gara makan itu coklat.

Bayangin saja, sejak kepulangannya siang tadi, saat ini rumah Sakura sudah penuh tamu datang dengan tuxedo dan gaun malam yang super ngejreng, super panjang, dan super segalanya. Terus didepan pintu masuk, terbentang spanduk super besar yang bertuliskan "_Happy Engaged"_

Dan apa mungkin, jika pertunangan ini diadakan karena ada hubungan bisnis? Ayolaahhhh, ini sudah abad keberapa coba, masih jamannya gitu pertunangan secara sepihak? Good, sepertinya Sakura bakal jadi Siti Nurbaya dijaman modern seperti ini.

Sakura terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa nggak ada salah satu orangpun dirumahnya ini yang ngerti akan perasaannya apa. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, dan sekarang dia harus melaksanakan pertunangan secara tiba-tiba.

Sedikit melirik ibunya yang lagi mendandani dirinya dengan tajam, gadis bersurai pink itu mendengus kesal dan menghela napas berat beberapa kali.

" Yang akan ditunangkan denganmu itu bukan sembarangan lho, Saki. Kamu pasti suka" celetuk Mebuki mulai memuji anak yang bermaga Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan bergumam "hmmmm..."

**ooo**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**...**

Aku benci kalau harus mengatakan kalau aku bakal ngadain pesta upacara pertunangan. Tau tunangannya saja nggak. Rasanya aku pengen banget lari dari sini dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Mikirin siapa yang bakal jadi tunanganku saja sudah ngebuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling dan hampir pecah. Dan firasatku mengatakan kalau dia bakal jadi sumber malapetaka buatku. Buktinya, acara belum dimulai aku sudah ngerasaiin jika pernapasanku mulai sesak. Aku ngeirik ibu yang lagi asyik menghias rambutku, sedikit berdehem, akhirnya aku mencoba bicara sama Kaa-san ku yang cantik ini.

"Kaa-san, bajunya sempit nih. Sakura nggak bisa napas." keluhku tertahan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh ibuku, dia mencubit pinggangku dan mengatakan _"jangan mengeluh"._ Heeeiiiii... apa ia sudah nggak sayang lagi padaku? aku ini anaknya bukan sih. Masa anak satu-satunya yang sedang kesesakan karena baju yang sempit gini malah dicubit. Yang benar saja!

Aku melirik Kaa-san sedikit iri. Ibuku itu hanya menggunakan _kurotomesode, _kimono paling formal dan sederhana untuk wanita yang sudah menikah. Sekaliin nggak semeriah dan nggak terlalu mencolok untuk si tuan tamu, tapi kimono yang dikenakannya itu cocok banget dengan kulit ibu yang putih. Dan dibandingkan dengan penampilanku, aku haru mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru tanpa lengan, rambut sebahuku dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah muda menghiasinya. Entah dari siapa pita itu, kayaknya sih aku nggak pernah punya pita yang seperti itu didalam laci kamarku. Ohhh... Dan jangan lupakan dandananku yang kelewat Wah! Kebayang nggak sih kalau aku sangat menderita.

"Ayo, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk turun kebawah" Kaa-san menarikku keluar dengan senyum terlebar yang dimilikinya.

"Hmmm..." aku menghela napas berat. Yasudahlah, dijalanin saja. Siapa tahu anak dari dari Uchiha tersebut mirip Lee min hoo atau Kim Bum.

"Apa dia sekeren yang Kaa-san katakan? aku kan nggak tahu keren dari versinya Kaa-san gimana" Ibuku berbalik cepat menatapku, "kenapa?" aku mengernyit heran.

"Kamu akan tahu sendiri, Saki" ucabnya bijak.

**ooo**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

Sakura menatap kepenjuru rumahnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan luar biasa. Gadis emerald itu menggigit bibir bawahnya malu, sepertinya gadis dari keluarga Haruno tersebut mengalami sindrom akut saat ngeliat beberapa tamu undangan yang lagi menatap dirinya penuh kagum. Iris hijau beningnya mengelilingi semua tamu tanpa terkecuali, sampai ia mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang sanggup membuatnya bersusah payah nelen air liurnya sendiri. Dia masih terpesona, maksudnya shock berat, saat menatap laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang jabrik kebelakanh dan berpostur tinggi tegap disana.

"Apa dia?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ya" balas Mebuki

"Yang pake jas hitam dan bunga mawar itu kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan

Mebiku mengangguk, "tentu"

"Maksudku yang berdiri didekat ayah, kan?" Mebuki mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari putrinya tersebut.

Sumpah, seketika itu pula Sakura hampir saja pingsan dibuatnya.

Oh My Goooooddd! Sakura nyaris saja menitihkan air matanya. Ternyata selerah ayahnya itu sangat luar biasa. Laki-laki itu bahkan ngelebihi Lee min hoo dan Kim Bum. Bahkan kata keren saja sudah melekat kedirinya. Bener nggak nih kalau itu pemuda yang bakal jadi tunangan Sakura nantinya? dia bener-bener tampan pangkat sepangkat-pangkatnya. Kalau kayak gini ceritanya, Sakura beneran ikhlas kalau musti tunangan sama dia.

"Dia tampan kan, Saki?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar. Semua orang juga pada taulah kalau itu pemuda sangat tampan dan perfeckto. Nggak bakal ada satu orangpun yang bakal bilang kalau dia itu jelek, kalaupun ada, pasti matanya katarak.

.

Mebuki mendorong Sakura maju. Berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki yang ngggak dikenalnya sama sekali. Jujut, Sakura sangat grogi sama situasi yang kayak begini. Beneran deh, dia sangat tampan. Kulitnya saja _bright_, khas orang jepang asli tanpa gabungan dari kloning dari barat. Hidungnya mancung, matanya tajam, badannya tegap tinggi, daannn... gaya rambutnya doang yang bikin Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Ilfeellllllll. Tahu pantat ayam? nha itu gaya rambut pemuda tersebut.

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura yang saat ini tepat dihadapannya. Begitu Sakura menyadari dia sedang ditatap, apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut, dia membuang muka!

Heeeiii! Sepertinya Sakura bakal nyabut ketampanan laki-laki itu mulai sekarang begitu liat lagaknya yang shok minta ampun tersebut.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihatnya saat dia tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sakura. "_Lagaknya sengak banget"_ pikir Sakura geram.

Kemudian Sakura melirik Mebuki sekilas, tapi saat melihat Kaa-sannya, ia malah mendapati lototan tajam darinya.

Sakura mengernyit binggung, "_Kenapa sih?"_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Ternyata kamu lemot juga ya"

Sontak Sakura menoleh begitu dengar perkataan barusan. Alisnya terangkat, dia tersinggung? Sudah pasti kan. Apa alasan baginya ngatain Sakura lemot kaya gitu? Ampuuuunnn... ini orang kenal saja nggak, langsung nyolot kayak gitu.

"Maksudmu apa, Heeeehhh?" ucap Sakura dengan notasi yang lumayan tinggi.

"Sayang, kamu ngapain sih. Sasuke sudah menunggu tanganmu" Sakura nggak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kearah ibunya yang menatapnya cemas. Bahkan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya. Sakura menatap ibunya binggung dengan alis mengkerut, ia hampir saja membuka mulutnya jika tak ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya kuat.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Sayang, ini pertunanganmu. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh" kali ini Kizashi angkat bicara.

"Eh? memangnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura binggung. Gadis dengan surai merah muda tersebut melirik beberapa orang yang mulai berbisik.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, nggak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Dia hanya bisa menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian sambil menggumamkan kata _maaf. _Setelah itu ia terperanjat menatap Sasuke yang menyambar lengan Sakura kembali dengan umpatan sinis yang diberikan padanya, _"dasar bodoh". _

Dan dalam hitungan detik, cincin sudah melingkar indah dijari Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Speechless, _rasanya dunia Sakura berputar dengan sssangat cepat. Masih sedikit linglung, Sakura bahkan masih terpaku dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Hingga Sasuke menarik dirinya tepat disampingnya dan tepukan meriah yang ia dengar membuatnya tersadar dengan kondisinya barusan. Sakura tak berkomentar apapun. Kageettt! Nyaris saja Sakura akan menyikut perut Sasuke kalau nggak ingat ada di depan banyak orang.

Setelah peristiwa memalukan itu berakhir, akhirnya Sakura bisa bersikap normal alias nggak gugup. Sakura megambil semangkok es krim ujuran jumbo disana. Setelah mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan, apalagi dari rekan-rekan kolega ayahnya yang begitu banyak, gadis dengan manik emerald tersebut tersenyum puas. Bahkan dia nggak peduli sama beberapa orang yang menatapnya. Saat ini, yang dibutuhkan Sakura hanya nenangin diri setelah mendapat ceramah dari ibunya. Bukan salah Sakura sih kalau dia melamun pas acara dimulai, ia juga nggak pernah setuju tuh dengan adanya pertunangan ini. Tapi yang perlu digaris bawahi oleh Sakura adalah, lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya itu memang tampan meski bicaranya agak kaku dan pedas. Dan, apalagi saat itu Sasuke juga udah nolongin dia. Sakura bahkan nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalau Sasuke juga ikutan diam tanpa ngelakuin apa-apa. Bener-bener nggak bisa dibayangin. Well, Sakura berhutang budi pada Sasuke.

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiam diri diantara para tamu yang sedang mengantri untuk mengambil sub. Lelaki itu tetap diam nggak terlalu merespon begitu para gadis mulai menyapanya atau mencuri perhatian darinya. Akhirnya Sakura melangkah dan mendekatiny Sasuke, gadis merah jambu itu benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya laki-laki macam apa sih dia?

**~oOo~**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**..**

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan setengah hati. Tau deh kenapa aku merasa malas untuk ke sekolah dan pengen banget bolos. Saat aku sampai digerbang, aku langsung tercekat begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri dibdepan pintu gerbang. Dan persaannku semakin was-was melihat tampang sangar seorang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan dia lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Gai-sensei. Sensei teraneh, terunik, tergila, terkonyol dan ter... ter... lainnya. Jantungku langsung mencelos saat dia mendekatiku dengan memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi miliknya. Aku nggak mungkin berbalik arah, kan? Apalagi dia sudah melihatku. Lagian aku juga nggak bisa gerak saking lemasnya. Sepertinya hal inilah yang membuatku malas ke sekolah.

Saat dia, -Suigetsu berada tepat didepanku, aku hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang nggak biasanya aku ucapkan, "Ohayou Suigetsu, kok kamu nggak masuk kelas?" Sahutku basa-basi. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri saat aku liat raut mukanya. Sepertinya dia sedang marah. " Kamu kenapa si?" sambungku lagi karena dia nggak kunjung jawab pertanyaanku.

Meskipun baru sebulan lebih dikit kami jadian, tapi aku sudah lumayan ngerti dengan setiap ekspresi wajahnya, dan raut mukanya yang kayak kepeting rebus itu ngebuat kakiku lumer seperti es krim. Dia tetap diam nggak ngerespon perkataan yang kulontarkan padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia langsung mencekal lenganku erat dan kemudian menarikku ke pojok parkiran. Suasana disana langsung membuatku merinding, bahkan bulu tengkukku berdiri. Sepiii! bener-bener sepi.

"Semalam kamu kemana? Dimana, dan dengan siapa?" aku ternganga. Aku mesti jawab apa coba? Nggak mungkin kan kalau aku ngejawab _aku telah bertunangan sama Sasuke? _Bisa mampus aku!?

"Kamu denger pertanyaanku, kan?" tanyanya lagi, dengan sedikit membentak.

"I-itu... aku, a-aanuuu... Hmmm..." aku tergagap, nggak bisa ngasih alasan yang super hebat. Kadang aku heran, apa gunanya punyab jidat lebar kalau nggak bisa digunain disaat genting kayak gini coba.

"Ngapain kamu semalam?" Bentak Suigetsu ketus. Sumpah, demi apapun, aku nggak tau musti jawak ke' gimana lagi. Dan, ini cowok demen banget interogasi sampe segitunya sih.

"Sebenarnya a-aku semalem i-itu, a-aanu..." tuh kan, aku gagap lagi. Sumpah mendinga ak nggak masuk sekolah kalau gini. Aku beneran berharap ada seseorang yang datang nolongin aku. Aku menoleh kekanan, ohwwww... Disana ada warga pasifik yang lagi asyik berbisik memandang kearah ku. Dan, mataku langsung melotot begitu tahu ada seseorang yang sssaaangat aku kenal berada di gerombilan warga pasifik.

Sasuke!

Ini nggak mungkin. Sejak kapan dia bersekolah di KHS? mataku juga nggak mungkin salah liat kan?! dia memang Sasuke, cuma dia yang punya model rambut kaya si bokong ayam didunia ini.

Saat pikiranku tertuju pada sosok Sasuke, tiba-tiba Suigetsu mendorongku merapat ketembok, "Aduuhhh!" aku mendesis kesekatin. Apa lagi sih ini?

Dia menatapku tajam. Wajahnya didekatkan kearahku sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang memburu.

"Kenapa, nggak bisa jawab?" ujar Suigetsu dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dia bahkan mengangkat sebelah tangan kananku kasar.

"S-sakit!"

"Ini apa? Kamu mau ngejelasin sendiri atau perlu kupaksa, haaaahhh?!"

Noo! Bego! Tolol! Oh my god, kenapa aku bisa lupa sama cincin sialan iniiii!

"i-ini cincin" jawabku. Karena nggak tahu lagi mesti jawab apa. otakku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Suigetsu menatapku marah, matanya berkilat dan aku nggak sanggup menatapnya. Yang aku tahu, tangannya mengerpal kuat dan kemudian meninju dinding. Sumpah, aku nggak bisa ngebayanginvgimana kepalaku yang kena hantamannya. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa mati muda.

_Pllaaaakkkk!_

Eh? aku merabah pipi kiriku. Perih, panas, dan terasa sakit. Heeiii... tega bener dia!? Aku menatap Suigetsu yang masih syock dengan tindakannya barusan. Dia menatapku, mencoba menyentuh pipi kiriku tapi langsung aku tepis. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

"K-kamuu?" dan entah kenapa aku langsung menitihkan air mata dan berlalu pergi ninggalin Suigetsu yang terus berteriak nyebut namaku berulang-ulang kali.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo... Saya kembali lagi ^o^. Terima kasih sangat bagi kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di Chap kemarin. Saya benar-benar merasa senang ada yang mau membacanya. Jadi, apakah saya terlambat mengUpdate Fict ini? Semoga tidak ya ==".**

**Dan, ini nama-nama yang sudah mendukungku. Aku ucapan terima kasih yang telah meninggalkan jejak kemaren.**

_**Febri Feven,, imahkakoeni,, Eysha 'CherryBlossom,, **_Haruka,, Guest,, **Arufi,, adam. ,, **Haruku Yamada,, ,, IchikaZiaro,, Hini Ucb,, _**Kumada Chiyu.**_

_Oke, see you the next chap, Minna ^8^__…_

_Arigatou._

_Feb,,03,,2014. __**Lamongan-jawa timur.**_


End file.
